Kotetsu's Problem
by pixelx
Summary: Kotetsu was gay. Not bi, not straight, just gay. Why would his best friend think he was in denial? Pairing: KotetsuxIzumo with side pairings of IrukaxKakashi and RaidouxGenma.


**Disclaimer**: All the characters in this fic belonged to their owner, Masashi Kishimoto. No profit gained from this submission.

Summary: Kotetsu was gay. Not bi, not straight, just gay. Why everyone else would think he was in denial?

* * *

Kotetsu had one problem. He's gay and he was in love with his childhood friend aka his genin teammate aka his buddy in arms. Not that being gay, or being in love with your childhood friend was a problem in itself; and not that his said beloved was straight (he's gay too. Thank God for that), but his said beloved thought he was straight and refused to listen to any other way. Yes, Izumo was adamant that Kotetsu was straight as a ruler and no matter what he said to convince his friend otherwise, he would only turn deaf ears. Too confident with the accuracy of his gaydar.

Okay so that's one problem, oh yes there's more, so that made it two problems. His crush had a crush on someone else. Now that's not fair. If Izumo believed that he was gay then it'll be a fair game, an advantage for him as a matter of fact; not considering that his crush's crush was oblivious to all his advances. Seriously a blind mole wouldn't be that oblivious.

Right now, the spiky black haired chuunin was manning the Mission Room with his Izumo _and_ Iruka. That's just great. He seethed quietly as he watched his friend animatedly talking with the academy teacher, a little touch here and there just to prove a so-called 'point' and he could very well see that Iruka was too polite to ignore the man. Really didn't Izumo see that he was not interested and why wouldn't Iruka interested in his beautiful friend? He was the man every man would ever dream of. _His_ Izumo was perfect in every way; he's sweat, gentle and sensitive and, and humorous. Not only his caring nature, his body was also sexy, curved in the right way and was perfect to hold to. They fit right in your arms. He could also say proudly that Izumo was well-endowed under his pants. And no, Kotetsu did not take a peak when they take a bath together in the bath house. Kotetsu was _not_ a pervert. That title was only reserved for person like Kakashi, Ebisu and Jiraiya-sama.

"... I better put these documents in the file room." Iruka excused himself and was out of the room before they could even blink. Izumo watched him go with a dreamy sigh.

"You do know he's not interested." Kotetsu stated bluntly. Izumo just humph'ed.

"He is. He just hasn't realised it yet." He answered confidently. Kotetsu sulked alone in the corner.

"Hey, everyone." Genma walked into the Mission Room to hand in his mission report while Kakashi just leaned on the wall with his eye glued to his orange book. The tokubetsu jounin waited for the chuunin's approval and while he did, his eyes trailed towards Iruka's desk.

"So where is Iruka sensei?" Genma asked from his spot.

"Oh, he is filing in the file room. You can just give me your report, Kakashi." Kotetsu answered knowing that it would never happen.

"Nah, I'll pass. The thing is, Pakkun ate my report. He was mad at me for not giving him a belly rub and now I have to re-write it again. I'll turn it in as soon as I finished."

Genma rolled his eyes at the excuse. They had mission together and he just saw the silver haired jounin put his report in his vest pocket before entering the building. It was obvious that he wouldn't turn it in to anyone except Iruka.

"So anyway, let's say we go to a new club opening tonight. The admission is free and there'll be free beers for the first night." Genma made a suggestion.

"Oh, you mean 'The Nin-bar'?" Kotetsu perked in interest. This was the perfect chance for him to make his interest known to Izumo. It could be his last chance and if it still didn't work out, then he was certain that fate was not on his side.

"That's a great idea." Izumo quipped excitedly. "Tomorrow is weekend so there's no class at the academy and our shift will be over in half an hour, too. Iruka sensei would be able to come with us."

At the mention of Iruka, Kotetsu's expression immediately soured. It unnerved him that his best friend was thinking of the brunet teacher more than him. He wondered if Izumo had forgotten that they had a gate duty tomorrow. Wordlessly, Kotetsu got up from his chair and left the room, muttering rest room in its wake.

The spiky haired chuunin sighed alone as he stood in front of the urinal, relieving himself. Not too long after, he found himself companied by Kakashi who took the spot next to him.

"So, it seems your chuunin friend has been especially close with Iruka sensei lately." Kakashi drawled lazily though Kotetsu could detect a hint of fury in it.

Kotetsu's brows ticked in annoyance. What so good about Umino Iruka that had two men after him anyway? Sure, the man was a kind and caring shinobi though it was unbecoming for a supposedly cold hearted shinobi, but every village needs a kind-hearted one to even out the ratio so Kotetsu had no complaints. Not only that the tan man was polite and had a proper manner, he was also a good friend and took no shit from anybody else; not even the Anbu. Hell, even Anbu respected him. His personality aside, his looks were not bad at all. Iruka was not overly handsome like Izumo was, but he was pleasant to the eyes; with his warm brown eyes that crinkled in mirth whenever his lips would widen forming a gentle smile. The scar across his nose had only accentuated his charming looks; his body was perfect with the right body mass, not too much bulky or skinny. He was also very well-endowed under his waist. Kotetsu had peeked- and no he was still not a pervert.

"Yeah, so? What does it have to do with you?" The spiky haired chuunin tucked in his fly and turned towards the silver haired jounin. His eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"I don't like it." Kakashi said simply, tucking in his own fly once he had done his business.

"What? Are you his boyfriend or something?" Kotetsu asked hopeful. If Iruka already had a lover, then Izumo would have to back down and Kotetsu would be able to make his moves easily.

"I will be, tonight." Kakashi said with conviction.

Kotetsu snorted. "What makes you so sure?" He couldn't believe they were having this kind of conversation in a toilet, in front of a urinal no less.

"If your friend hadn't been touchy feely with _my_ Iruka, he would have noticed my advances." Kakashi accused.

"Your Iruka? And what advance? All you had done was pissing the hell out of him. Wait, don't tell me _that_ was your advance?"

"…"

Kotetsu looked at the jounin exasperatedly. "You're not a ten year old boy with a crush you know."

"I'm not hearing that from someone who didn't do anything. I know you're in love with him, so why aren't you doing anything? I would've got the work cut out for me."

"My circumstances are different. He didn't even see me as anything other than a friend. Plus, he thinks I'm straight." Kotetsu retorted back.

"That dense, huh?"

"Nah, he just being selective in what he wants to see." Great, now they were having a heart-to-heart session in the toilet. How manly.

As they were contemplating and feeling sorry for each other, the door opened and a young chuunin entered hastily, intended to relieve himself. But sensing the tense air around the two elite ninjas, the man sweated, hesitating to take a single step forward.

"I'll just use the other floor's, then." He quickly vanished leaving the door to close itself.

Kotetsu and Kakashi stood awkwardly, refusing to look at each other. Silence fell heavy in the room.

"I'll see you tonight." The chuunin coughed and quickly exited the rest room. Before the door closed, he dimly heard a puff of smoke signalling the jounin's departure.

**scene breaker**

The opening of the club was grand. Kotetsu, Izumo, Kakashi, Genma and even Iruka had outdone themselves. The opening theme for the club was 'Lace and Silk' so everyone had to have at least one of the items on their clothing choices.

Kotetsu was donned in a simple black silk shirt with two of its buttons undone, leaving his sharp collar bone visible. He also wore a silver chain around his neck further emphasizing his long neck. The shirt was complemented with a simple pair of black jeans held up by a heavy buckle and a thin black lace tied into a ribbon around his left wrist. His chuunin partner, Izumo had a cyan lace tied up into a chocker around his neck. He wore a tight fitting t-shirt underneath his unbuttoned vest and bell bottom denim trousers to show off his long legs and sharp hips.

Ganma's hitae-ate was replaced with a silk bandana of the same colour. His maroon V-neck t-shirt rode high revealing his toned abs every time the man raised his hands. His low ride pair of dark brown slacks wasn't helping either. The ever present senbon between his moistened lips bobbed in time with the blaring music in the club. Kakashi chose dark blue as his theme colour. His silk mask attached to the silk tank top complete with matching arm socks leaving his pale biceps bathing in the disco lights. His slanted hitae-ate were replaced by an eye patch tied by lace around his head. He wore army pants that rode low on his hips along with a pair of army boots.

Iruka's outfits weren't far behind. His silky brown haired was tied at the nape of his neck by a black lace, tied into a small ribbon. He wore a pair of light brown shirt with a silk tie hanging loose around his neck. A couple of his lower buttons were undone teasing the viewers with his hidden hard abs. Coupled by a simple white slacks for his lower half, the modest teacher looked delicious enough to eat.

Genma had saved them a table for their group. Izumo and Kotetsu were the last one to arrive and Kotetsu could see that Genma had already started without them. The brunet Tokubetsu jounin was seated on Raidou's denim covered laps playing tonsil hockey with him. Hand naughtily roamed under his lover's mesh t-shirt while the other threaded through spiky dark hair, upsetting his lace head band. Iruka and Kakashi sat awkwardly at their sides nursing a glass of beer each.

"Iruka." Izumo chirped happily and seated himself next to the tan chuunin. He leaned himself towards Iruka to address the kissing couple in annoyance. "Stop it you two. You're making Iruka nervous."

Both of them disentangled themselves from each other and managed to act sheepish. "No need to act so uptight Izumo. We were just passing up some time." Genma retorted. His hand never strayed from his boyfriend's thigh. Izumo wrinkled his nose at the excuse.

"Why are you not beside Iruka?" Kotetsu hissed angrily at the man seated beside him. Because of Kakashi, he and Izumo were now separated at each end. He was annoyed his plan had been foiled before it even started.

"I tried." Kakashi hissed back. "But he looked at me like I kicked his cat or something." the silver haired jounin slumped down on his seat. "Which I didn't." he continued belatedly.

The night quickly progressed and more drinks were passed to their table and more inebriated they had become. At one point Izumo, Kotetsu, Iruka and Kakashi were at the dance floor, dancing to the loud blaring noise. Iruka and Izumo were between them. Kotetsu besides Izumo while Kakashi was dancing next to Iruka. Genma meanwhile was left to guard their table and the senbon user had taken this opportunity to re-explore the cavern of Raidou's mouth on the long couch.

Even when Kotetsu was drunk, he was a man on a mission. Little by little, the spiky brunet managed to draw his friend's attention to him and with a nod from Kakashi, they manage to separate the two in between other people on the dance floor.

"Whers's Iruka?" Izumo asked when he didn't see the academy teacher anywhere. His dance forgotten as he turned his head everywhere to catch a glimpse of him. Kotetsu too stopped his dance and looked around.

"Maybe he went back to our table." Kotetsu suggested. He followed Izumo, slipping past the other dancers. They walked past the rest room and suddenly Kotetsu collided with Izumo's back.

"Hey, why did you stop?"

Izumo didn't answer instead he was transfixed on the scene in front of him. Curiously, Kotetsu followed his line of sight and gasped in surprise. At the corner wall of the rest room hidden by the shadow and colourful lights, Iruka was pressing someone against the wall. One of his legs was between the man's thighs and both of his hands were inside the man's clothes; one heading up while the other was inside the man's pants.

From the outfit he wore, Kotetsu knew that the man was Kakashi, who was happily clinging to Iruka and letting the brunet have his way with him. And no matter what angle the lights shone on their meshing bodies, Kakashi's face -Kotetsu knew it was maskless- remained obscured. He mentally cheered for Kakashi but it soon short lived as Izumo was moving towards them.

_This is bad._

It'd be trouble if they annoyed Kakashi at that moment. He quickly snatched his friend's arm and pulled him instead towards the exit. Maybe some fresh air would clear their minds.

"Why did you stop me Kotetsu? I need to save Iruka from that pervert."

Kotetsu slapped his forehead. Seriously, how dense could this guy get? "Really, Izumo? Because from the way I see it, the one who needs saving is Kakashi. And he'll kills us if we do that." He reasoned.

"No." Izumo shook his head refused to hear it. "This is Kakashi we're talking about. Nothing about him is what it seems." He tried once again to go inside and was stopped by his friend for a second time.

"Izumo, listen to yourself!" Kotetsu put his hands on the other's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Iruka is not interested in you." _I am._ "Stop this delusional crap and wake up!" He shook those shoulders harder than he intended.

Izumo went silent after that. He bowed his head obscuring his eyes and bit his lips. Kotetsu merely sighed in exasperation before he pulled his chuunin partner into the street and they walked towards their apartment building. Izumo still hadn't said anything even after they reached his place and settled down on his couch.

"You think you're okay now?" Kotetsu handed Izumo a glass of water and sat beside him, nursing his own glass. He was worried for the taller brunet since the man hadn't spoken anything.

"Yeah, I...yeah. I'm okay now." Izumo took a couple of deep breath and exhaled harshly though his mouth to calm himself and further from degrading himself in front of his best friend again. He finished his drink and settled the empty glass on the table. "Thanks, Kotetsu."

"Any time." Relief flooded Kotetsu's voice. "Listen, it has been a long night Izumo. You better get some sleep. Remember we had Gate watch duty tomorrow so you better make sure you're okay before that." Kotetsu got up from the couch once he was sure that Izumo would be alright. Intending to head for his own apartment to get some sleep, the spiky haired chuunin was startled to feel a hand wrapped around his wrist. "Izumo?"

"Stay." _Please?_ Izumo hated how week and vulnerable his voice sounded right now, but he didn't think he could bear being alone right now. Liquid dark eyes looked at the man in front of him, silently pleading for the other to stay here for the night.

Kotetsu sighed. If this was any other night, he had no problem staying for the night in Izumo's apartment like he had countless of nights before. But not tonight. "Not tonight Izumo."

"Why?"

"I don't think I can hold myself back if I'm close to you right now." Kotetsu pried Izumo's hand and knelt in front of him. By the looked of confusion and lost on his beloved's face, Kotetsu decided to let his feelings out. This was what he had been planning to do since earlier this evening and though the circumstances were different, Kotetsu had no intention of backing out now even though the chance in front of him was slim. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Izumo answered, giving him a small and hopeful smile. He still didn't understand why his friend was acting like this. Izumo felt afraid; one thing after another, Kotetsu had been the constant existence in his life. If that were to change too, then...

Kotetsu shook his head slowly and looked up at Izumo with a sad smile. He was hurting his friend, he knew but, "Not the kind of love that I have for you." He explained, taking Izumo's hands between his and held them tenderly. "I love you like a lover's do for his beloved, like how you feels about Iruka." the last sentence was spoken so soft that Izumo had a hard time catching it. "You wouldn't give me a chance of proving myself to you, and it hurts." There he said it. Absently rubbing Izumo's hands with his thumb, "I don't want to burden you with my feelings, Izumo. I'm still going to be by your side and watch your back. You don't have to answer it, all I wish for is for you to acknowledge it. It's all I want." The bandaged chuunin looked down at their joined hands, the way they fit into each other, his own slightly darker one with the light caramel colour of Izumo's.

To say that Izumo was speechless was an understatement. Who knew that Kotetsu had been harbouring deep feeling for him. To think that all this time he had been ignoring his friend and hurting him in the process. "You are straight. You were supposed to be! Why..." The brunet gasped at the sight of pure anguish on his partner's eyes and his mouth clamped tight. He had hurt Kotetsu, again. He pulled his hands away and covered his face with them; ashamed of himself. A choked sobs escaped his lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." his body raked harshly.

"What do you mean?" Sadness gave away to anger as Kotetsu grabbed a hold of Izumo's shoulders and shook them in order to meet his eyes. "Izumo!"

Izumo quickly caved in. "It's better if you're straight." He tilted his head to the side showing his obscured eye. "If...if you were straight then I wouldn't have to foster my feelings for you and wouldn't have to be afraid of your rejection." Izumo confessed. Tears now sliding freely down his cheeks and fell on his laps."It'll be easier if you were."

"Izumo." Kotetsu sat on his heels, hands hang limp by his side. "Oh, Izumo." What a mess. They had wasted years of a potentially great relationship just because Izumo was afraid of rejection and Kotetsu's half-assed attempts at courting him. "Are you going to deny me, again?" Kotetsu pushed Izumos' long bang behind his ears so that he could look at both of the expressive eyes now filled with sorrow and hope.

Final tears cascaded down his cheeks as Izumo closed his eyes and shook his head. He leaned forward and hugged Kotatsu tightly with his face buried into the other's neck. "I love you." And this time he meant it in the same kind of love that Kotetsu had for him.

Kotetsu returned his embrace just as tight and mumbled back. "I love you too." That night they slept on Izumo's bed holding tightly to each other, emotionally drained and too tired to do anything else.

**scene breaker**

The next morning, they were at the front of the Konoha's main entrance gate, fulfilling their guard duty; thankfully without a hangover. Izumo had been a lot better, smiling shyly as they shared a sink and a mirror while brushing their teeth. Kotetsu couldnt be happier by this turn of event. Sure, they hadn't even share a kiss yet, but he didn't mind. Izumo returned his feelings and for now, he shouldn't be greedy.

As he was lounging on his chair while waiting for Izumo to came back with their lunch, a shadow stepped in front of him and Kotetsu opened his eyes. The figure then moved to sit on the vacated chair next to him with an exaggerate difficulty that annoyed the chuunin.

"So Lover Boy, how is it going?" Kakashi leaned back on the chair and stretched his long legs, much like a lazy cat after a well deserve nap; or in the jounin's case after a great round of fucking, or two, or three. Kotetsu was not jealous!

"It's been great." Kotetsu answered in clipped tone impatiently waiting for his _boyfriend_'s return so that Kakashi would leave him alone. "I take it that it went well on your side?" He knew he would regret it as soon as the question was out of his mouth. Judging by the sparkles dancing around the silver haired jounin, the man was coming here out of his way just to rub it on Kotetsu.

"It's not well. It was mind blowing." Kakashi was practically glowing, further emphasizing how well fucked he was.

"Then what are you doing here? It's Saturday, Iruka's day off. I'm surprise he even let you out of his arms." Kotetsu and Izumo were not as advance as Kakashi and Iruka, but he didn't mind. There would be a lot of things that they needed to talk about, set things straight and Kotetsu would wait as long as he could for Izumo to be ready for them.

"Iruka's asleep. I slipped out without him knowing. Just making sure that you guys are okay. Izumo was pretty distraught last night."

Kotetsu noted a hint of worry in Kakashi's voice. So he saw them last night. "Just making sure that Izumo won't get in your way, you mean." he retorted back. _What a bastard._

Kakashi merely smirked back behind his mask. Kotetsu could guess from the way his lone eye squinted eerily making him suppressed a shiver down his spine. _Damn, crazy jounin bastard_. He hoped Iruka could handle this loose cannon and he had in him every confident that the Academy teacher could.

"Well. Now that I don't have to worry anymore, I better get back before Iruka wakes up. He threatened me last night if I ever left the bed without his permission he's going to spank me." Kakashi crowed in delight and got up from his seat purposely slow as not to upset his aching ass. Giving a two fingers salute the jounin vanished in a swirled of leaves.

Only a moment after Kakashi left, Izumo appeared with two bowls of ramen take out from the Ichiraku Ramen. Kotetsu hurriedly got up from his chair to help him with his carriage after placing a chaste kiss of the smooth cheek. He smiled cheekily at Izumo whose cheeks now dusted in pink, grabbed his own bowl and waited for Izumo to start with his.

"Anything happened while I'm gone?" Izumo asked between his slurping.

"Nothing much." Kotetsu answered and nothing else was asked. They ate in silent, enjoying each other's companies and Kotetsu was content with the way they were, for now anyway.

~Owari~


End file.
